The invention relates to electron beam scanning apparatus for the structural analysis of specimens, and particularly to such apparatus having a deflection system arranged between the radiation source and the specimen, by which the beam is always directed to the same point of the specimen while scanning a solid angle with its apex located at this point, and a detector, arranged behind the specimen, for the radiation penetrating the specimen.
Electron beam scanning apparatus of this type is described in a paper by F. Fujimoto, K. Komaki, S. Tagaki and H. Koike in "Zeitschrift fuer Naturforschung" 27a (1972), pages 441 ff. In this apparatus, the radiation which penetrates the specimen, and consisting of the primary radiation and scatter radiation, passes across the detector according to the angles of incidence of the beam scanning the solid angle. The variable output of the detector is fed in the usual manner to a television tube (monitor) whose deflection system is driven synchronously with the scanning system of the scanning apparatus. In the examination of a single crystal, for example, a line pattern appears on the picture screen of the monitor that gives information regarding the structure of the crystal.